The present invention relates to a quick-release buckle that can be released either as a typical side-release buckle, or as a remotely-released, cable/lanyard-actuated buckle. The buckle can be incorporated into a garment, for example, a soldier's quick-release vest. In such an application, it is necessary for the soldier to be able to release an armored vest quickly and with minimal effort, to avoid being dragged down by the vest in an emergency situation. These vests have a quick-release mechanism that is actuated by single pull on a cable or lanyard to release the mechanism(s) holding together the vest parts. It is desirable to provide a quick-release vest which can be quickly and easily put together by an inexperienced soldier, then just as quickly and easily released. The present invention provides a dual release buckle that can be both easily engaged and easily disengaged.